


One Night at the Hilton

by LadyHazelK



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHazelK/pseuds/LadyHazelK
Summary: Bella Swan finds out just how awesome it is to hang out with actors when her BFF uses her connections to their advantage. Drinks lead to shenanigans and ridiculous fun, all during one night at the Hilton. M for Language and Adult Content. One-Shot





	One Night at the Hilton

**A/N:** A little backstory before we begin: Cherry told me a story of being drunk with some of the actors in 2010. A dream resulted from that RL event of hers. This is that story; my dream (only a small portion). While I wrote this, she helped out a lot in advice, wording, and other suggestions, and not only because she was my beta. I’ve asked her permission to use certain things that happened in this, and she agreed. Minneapolis, MN, where this story takes place, is like a second home for me. I haven’t been in a couple years due to certain reasons, but it still holds a place with me. Not everything in here is true, but not everything in here is false; some are twisted truths or creative writing. 

SM owns everything Twilight. The events that happened on this night belong to the people who were there. I’m just happy I could use one person’s experience as inspiration.

*************************** 

 

** One Night at the Hilton **

I’m in the shower, singing along with the music coming from my phone. The past two days have been awesome, all thanks to my best friend Rosalie. She works in the entertainment business as PA. Turns out when your boss has certain connections in casinos, event arenas, theaters, Hollywood studios, and other big name locations, you can pretty much get in to almost anything, anywhere. This is how I—being Rosalie’s BFF—got to be her plus one to the Moonlight Convention, and am staying in the same hotel as the stars.

_“You have to go,”_ she’d said.

_“It’ll be a blast,”_ she’d said.

 

And it is, but I obviously forgot what having a friend like Rosalie Hale is like.

 

_“There will be hot guys there.”_

Damn her and knowing me too well. My resolve kind of died when she said that; plus, her puppy dog look didn’t help. She’s very convincing, can’t you tell?

 

I’ve been a sweaty mess today, with all the running around we did. The convention center was crowded with hot bodies, both literally and figuratively. With Rose having long ass legs and a beautifully curvaceous body, and me having short legs, big thighs, and a bubble butt, I have to walk faster to keep up with her. Some might consider me the D.U.F.F. in comparison to her. She says I don’t see myself clearly. I just respond with the “I feel I’m a realist” statement.  

 

While this was kind of work for Rose, it was also time to play for her and fun for me. Of course she was a bad influence and convinced me to put my name in about ten different drawings that I couldn’t possibly win, and got me to buy stuff I don’t even know what to do with. That was Friday, our first day. Today, Saturday, she tried to get me to dress up as a vampire—similar to someone from the _Underworld_ movies—because I kind of look like a character in _Moonlight,_ the vampire movie we’re here for. You can’t see my face right now, but I can tell you I’m not happy at the memory. And I can’t tell you what she was thinking when it came to the clothes she had picked out for me, but I got her talked down to the corset … only. Of course I wore it with other clothes, but I picked those; a white button-up shirt and black pants with a pair black boots, sans heels.

 

I am _so_ going to get her back for that. I’m not sure how yet, as she’s a tough one, but I will.

 

Finally done with my shower, I wrap my hair up, step out of the tub, and then dry off. I crack the door open to cool the bathroom and myself off a bit. I’m still singing, but not as loud. I finish moisturizing and put on my selected undergarments: a matching dark blue push-up bra and cheeky boy-short panty set. After those are perfectly in place, I unwrap the towel holding my hair. I comb through it, flip my hair over my head, and then scrunch it to give me those awesome natural waves once it’s dry.

 

I open the door, take one step out and look up. My eyes widen and I shriek out, "OH MY GOD!" as I realize that Rosalie isn’t alone. I rush back inside the bathroom and slam the door closed.

 

"What the FUCK, Rosalie?!" I yell through the door. All I hear is her laughing hysterically. "Stop laughing, you bitch, and get me my robe or something!" I'm stuck in this bathroom in practically nothing while she’s laughing her ass off at my utter embarrassment.

 

Why the fuck didn't she tell me people were coming over?

_Give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she didn't—_

 

Oh fuck you, logic! If she didn't know, then she would have told me when they got here, and wouldn't be dying from hysterics twenty feet from me.

 

There are four other people in our room and they’re all men. They’re men I don't know and they were staring at me. _Oh God! How much did they really see?_ I had the door cracked before covering my lady bits _and_ I was in front of the slowly clearing mirror. Fuck! How did I not even see them? I glare at my phone and scold myself for getting lost in my awesome music.

 

She is _definitely_ going to get it now.

 

The knock on the door accompanied by Rose’s voice makes me open it a crack. “I have a nice, fluffy robe for you.” Her amusement is clear and I just know she has a sweet smile plastered across her face. I want to smack her, but I refrain because I don’t want to hurt myself in the process. I don’t even look at her; I just reach my hand out for it while keeping the rest of me hidden, and then close the door. I pick my dirty clothes up off the floor, open the door, and walk out. Not once do I look at who’s here, but I glare at Rose all the way across our room.

 

“Rose,” I say in warning, “may I speak with you alone, please?” It sounds like I’m asking, but she knows I’m actually demanding. She gets up silently and gives me the sweet smile of faux innocence I knew she had on earlier. I stand inside the bedroom by the door and, with her inside, close it with feigned calmness.

 

“What’s up, B?”

 

“What’s up? Really? Why did you not tell me that people were coming over?”

 

“You were in the shower, singing along with your phone. I yelled through the door, but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

 

“How long have we been friends?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “Since we were seven.”

 

“And how many times have we talked to each other naked or in otherwise compromising positions? With one of us going pee on the phone or one talking to the other in the same bathroom as the one taking her shower?”

 

“Too many,” she mutters.

 

“Exactly!” Now it’s my turn to sigh. “Rose, I love you and you’re basically my sister, but come on. If it was people we both knew, it probably wouldn’t have been as bad. ‘Course, I probably won’t see these people again.”

 

“I’m sorry, Bella. Forgive me?”

 

“Yes, I forgive you, but don’t forget to warn me next time. You sometimes forget that I know you too well.” I point at her and make circles with my finger, all with narrowed eyes. She nods, saying she’ll do her best. I roll my eyes, knowing that’ll be tough for her. “Now that _that’s_ out of the way, who are they?”

 

She smirks and says, “That’s Edward Cullen, Mike Newton, Garrett White, and Riley Biers. You may know them from that one vampire movie everyone’s been talking about. You know, the one we’re here for? I had to set up an interview with my boss, but couldn’t actually talk to them about it until now. I had hoped you’d be out of the shower and dressed before they showed up, but clearly I was wrong.”

_And you still didn’t tell me._

 

“Stop trying to kill me with your mind. You know you can’t and besides, you love me too much. And, they want to hang out with us tonight. You don’t just turn that down.”

 

I scrunch my face in contemplation, then huff and drop my head. Damn. She’s right. No one would want to turn down hanging out with one of them, let alone all four. “They better have a fun streak or else.”

 

She snorts. “Or else what?”

 

I think about it. “I don’t know. Something.” She just laughs some more. “Whatever. Go entertain them while I figure out what to wear.” I turn to my suitcase and open it, riffling through everything and muttering to myself. I don’t know what to wear—a dress or nice pants and top?

 

“Why must there be hot movie stars in our hotel room?”

 

*****

 

Once dressed in something comfortable but decent for going out—jeans, a tight black tank top, my swan necklace, and black chucks—I take a deep breath and walk out to face our guests. I make eye contact with Rose and she stands.

 

“Guys, this is my best friend, Bella Swan.” I wave and sit down next to her.

 

“Sorry ‘bout earlier. Had I known our room wasn’t going to be empty, things would have happened differently.”

 

Edward clears his throat. “Gotta admit, it was a hell of an ice breaker, though.” He’s smiling and he’s just got one of those smiles that make others smile too.

 

I snort. “Yeah. Speaking of ice breakers and embarrassment…” I turn to look at Rose with what I hope is an innocent smile.

 

She fixes me with her signature glare. “You wouldn’t.” I just keep smiling and raise my eyebrows.

 

“Blondie here,” I say, turning back to our guests, “thought that on the first day of tenth grade it would be a great idea to wear a flowy skirt with a thong. Let’s just say it was windy that day.”

 

“And since you decided to share that, we’re going to do karaoke tonight.” I start to protest, but she covers my mouth with her hand. “And you have to do _one_ song by yourself—because you do have a good voice, despite what you think—and one song with each of the rest of us.” I groan. I hate doing karaoke by myself because I hate being the center of attention. She removes her hand fast since I just licked it. “Ugh! Gross,” she says, wiping her palm down her pant leg.

 

“Fine, but I’m doing my single one last. I have to get warmed up, you know.”

 

Rose snorts. “You mean liquored up.”

 

“Uh … DUH!” I say. I mean, obviously. I just hope I don’t fall face first from drinking too much.

 

After a little more chit chat about our plan for the night, we leave our room for what I’m sure is going to be a crazy night full of embarrassing activities, innuendos, and highly inappropriate awesomeness.

 

~ONatH~

 

I’m nervous as hell to be around these guys, but they’re just people; they’re just people that make _way_ more money than me and are known by probably a quarter, if not half, of the Earth’s population. It’s hard not to fan girl at least a little. I’ve been doing pretty well keeping it inside though, so there’s that.

 

I’m totally giving myself an invisible pat on the back right now since I’m still currently in their presence. But as soon as I’m alone I’m letting that shit out, preferably in my room so I can scream and flail in my pillow.

 

First on our list is bowling, and it’s only a couple of blocks from the karaoke bar. I fucking love bowling. I’m not that good at it, but it’s still fun. Lucky for us there’s a pizza place just next door to the alley, so we order a few, one being my specialty favorite of pepperoni, black olives, and pineapple. Rose gets a mac & cheese pizza.

 

I’ve just started my third slice and have a quarter of my beer left when I notice the men staring at me. “What?” I’m really confused. “Do I have something on my face?” I ask, starting to freak out that I might, unintentionally, look like a slob.

 

“No, that’s not it. But that’s your third slice,” Riley points out.

 

“Yeah … And?” I ask, relieved but still confused. “Is that a problem?”

 

“No,” Mike is quick to say. “It’s just not every day that we see it. Most of the time we all have to maintain weight for our current projects.”

 

“Well, I’m fucking starving, so be warned. Four is normal.” I take a bite of the slice and Rose just shakes her head. At most she eats three. Deciding to be purely gross, my next bite is aimed right at her. I go all out and roll and flutter my made-up eyelashes while moaning and taking a huge bite. Her gaping look is priceless. Then she starts laughing so hard her eyes water.

 

“Oh my God! That is so gross. Please, don’t ever do that again, unless it’s aimed at an ex with a judgmental new girlfriend,” she says, wiping under her eyes. After I finish my mouthful I agree, even though it was fun to see her reaction. The fact that I seem to be accepted by the guys too doesn’t hurt either. Apparently, they all love to see a girl eat.

 

“We may be able to eat, but Rose can drink us all under the table. She has yet to meet a guy who can out drink her,” I say to the guys. Don’t get me wrong, I can drink a lot, but she’s better. Rose has standards, as does any respectable human being, but everyone is different. For me they have to make me laugh, not be a sore loser or arrogant winner, take it as well as they give it in both teasing and sexcapades, and a few other attributes. It’s the same for Rose, but if they can’t hold their liquor at least as well as her, they’re generally shit outta luck and don’t stick around for long. It’s like they’re intimidated by it.

 

Garrett smiles. “I see this as a challenge. Why don’t we make tonight a bit more interesting?”

 

“Oh, shit.” Riley says, hanging his head briefly. “Should I call my lawyer before we continue this conversation?”

 

Edward chuckles and replies, “Probably.”

 

Raising my hand slightly, I ask, “Um, why would he need to call his lawyer?” Riley groans.

 

“Because last time we all went out, when we wrapped the second movie, Garrett kept the shots coming and I got arrested for urinating in public.”

 

Mike starts laughing, no doubt remembering this particular night. “He tried to pee on a moving vehicle!” We all start laughing at poor Riley. Thankfully he can laugh at it now too.

 

“I do have a question, though.” Garrett says. “How do you remember that, Mike? Because if I remember correctly, you were just as drunk as Riley, if not more.”

 

“It was on TMZ.” Is all he says, like it’s a dumb question and the answer to everything.

 

Rosalie puts her two cents in and agrees with Mike. I, however, am confused on how I didn’t see it. “You were working all the time and barely watched any TV. That’s why,” Rose says, spreading her arms out to the side. I snort, which makes her smile. “If we weren’t friends, I’d fear for your gossip sanity.”

 

Not wanting to exclude the guys, I look at them and say, “For your information, gossip sites and TV are not my job, but hers. I get the whole need or want for it, but it’s all speculation unless direct from their—your—mouths. Even then you could be lying. Although I do find some theories astonishingly hilarious.”

 

“Just because it’s my job doesn’t mean I believe everything they say. It’s my job to dig into those and throw away the shitty trash some people call truth. That’s all.”

 

“And that’s why we love doing business with you and your boss,” Edward says, smiling. “Being who we are, it sucks sometimes, but it is what it is.”

 

“That’s true.” Garrett pipes back in and circles us back to the topic at hand. “So? Are we making this into a more interesting night or what?” Apparently, he _really_ wants to.

 

Rose just smiles and I see the evilness behind it. I shake my head, knowing that we could get into serious trouble if we’re not careful.

 

~ONatH~  

 

We bowl a couple games and I actually get a few strikes in there. Edward and Garrett are about as good as Rose and myself, but Mike and Riley are better. Assholes. Okay, they’re not really assholes, so I say that jokingly. I did fall on my ass once though, and as much as I was embarrassed and will probably have a good bruise, I laughed it off with them. I’ll get Rose back for distracting me, which resulted in my fall.

 

The dive bar we’re planning on going to is a few blocks away, but within walking distance. We’re saving the money for a cab later when we can hardly stand up. Besides, it’s a nice night out with a comfortable temperature and no clouds. Why waste it?

 

We start walking, chatting about absolutely nothing. We get stopped a couple times from fans wanting the guys’ pictures and autographs. I have to hold in my giggles when one asks Mike to sign her phone case and the whole background is a still shot of Jacob, Mike’s so-called competition in the movie. He discreetly gives me the finger by acting like he’s scratching the back of his head. I’m shocked when Garrett gets a fan that takes off her bra for him to sign. By the look on his face, it might be a first for him too. Then, I just about lose it when another really excited fan asks for Riley to sign her left tit and for Edward to sign her right tit. She’s visibly disappointed when they turn her down and ask to sign something else that’s not a body part.

 

In all honesty, I had forgotten who I was hanging out with. I mean, once I got over the shock of meeting them the way I did, I realized that they’re not so bad. The more I’m around them, the more I notice that they really are just people. They’re about as normal as anyone else, apart from earning more money, and they take things in stride. They love their fans and won’t deny them a little time if they can.

 

Once the guys are fan free again, we continue our walk. I see a store that could be interesting to say the least, and it helps me get Rose’s attention back.

 

“Oh, hey, Rose? Don’t get all moist, but…”

 

She covers her ears and cringes. “Ahh!”

 

“What?” I ask, acting completely innocent. “Oh!” I say snapping my fingers once. “That’s right. You hate that word.”

 

“What word?”

 

I smile deviously. “Moist.” Her hands are away from her hears by now, but she shudders in disgust.

 

“I don’t think I get it,” Mike says. “Isn’t that a way to describe food? Like cake and stuff?”

 

I laugh. “You’re right on that, Mike, but that’s not what we’re referring to.” I tell him in a sing-song way. Garrett snorts; he gets it.

 

Since I just can’t help it and don’t want to pass up the opportunity to torture Rose a little more up, I decide to tell him. “Damn girl! Your loins are so moist. My dearest love, your loins are so moist I must frisk thee,” I say dramatically, while Rose tries to get me to stop by covering my mouth. I just laugh. “I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t help it.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“You’re lucky that I do,” she says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

 

“Anyway, as I was saying, I see a Spencer’s and I want to go in.”

 

Everyone agrees and we go inside. I love this store. It fits a darker side I have, as well as my sexy-fun-times. I can’t be embarrassed about sex, as it’s a normal way of life and it feels oh so good. I can’t help the giggle that comes out when we all make our way to the back where all the goodies are. Rose nudges me in the arm. I look to where she’s pointing and…

 

“I’m confused. Why do either of us need that?” I mean, really. Dildos and vibrators work just fine.

 

She snorts. “I just figured it would be fun to make a blow up copy of one of them, most likely Edward. Plus, someone from work is getting married and I might give it to her as a gag gift. She’s really into him.”

 

I start laughing because she would be the type to do this. And she’s the reason I do things I wouldn’t normally do on my own. I agree and she picks up a male blow-up doll from the shelf. A thought all of a sudden occurs to me.

 

“Oh God, Rose. If that air hole is anywhere near the dick or the dick itself, I won’t be able to contain myself.”

 

She turns the box over, looking at the directions and the pictures. “Nope! But it’s in his head.” We both bust out laughing. It’s amazing how much a little alcohol can bring the in-the-gutter thoughts out faster than normal.

 

After we pull ourselves together I say, “Okay, if we’re going to do this, we’ll need to get a wig and clothes, preferably something he’d wear or what he’s currently wearing.”

 

“I think if we tried to match them, it’d be a little weird, especially with him here. Let’s just see what they have.”

 

Unfortunately Spencer’s doesn’t really carry much clothing other than lingerie, sleepwear, and t-shirts. We get a shirt that says, “This shirt gets me so much pussy,” but we still need bottoms or else our “blow-up Ed” will be nude from the waist down. We decide sleep pants are better than boxers. It’s a hard one, but between the “Sex Instructor” and the “After Sex Pants,” both obviously fitting, we decide on the black with yellow-printed “After Sex Pants.” I’m surprised to see they have a small selection of wigs. We get the shortest one we can find and make our way to the counter.

 

I’m not keeping track of where the guys are or what they’re doing, so when Riley sneaks up behinds us at the checkout, I damn near jump right out of my skin. “Jesus!”

 

He puts up his hands in surrender, saying sorry and wearing a big ass smile. I snort and roll my eyes. _Yeah, right. Fucker’s not sorry._

 

“What are you ladies up to?” He asks, looking around to see what we are buying.

 

“It’s a gag gift for someone at work,” Rose says as she slides her card. “But, we need to open it before I give it to her. It has to be special.”

 

Confused, he asks, “Special how?”

 

I giggle. “You’ll see.”

 

Shortly after that we all leave. I realize Rose and I are the only ones that bought something, but I’m not terribly surprised. Who really wants to haul around purchased items the rest of the night when it’s a possibility that we’ll be too drunk to remember we have them? Rose stops us from our walk when she finds a trash can. She opens the bag and pulls out our items, handing them to me. She rips the tags off the clothes and hair while I open the box.

 

Mike jumps right in with the questions and he sounds slightly panicked, but also intrigued. “What are you doing with a blow-up doll and why are you opening it now, in the middle of the sidewalk?”

 

I smile and snort. “Relax. We’re not exhibitionists and it’s not for us. It’s a gag gift, but we want to give it an interesting story first before giving it away.”

 

“I might change my mind on that if this night turns out better than planned,” Rose mutters, low enough that only I can hear her.

 

“Besides, if you ever see the texts we send each other, then you’d see that this is tame.”

 

Rose huffs out a laugh and says, “I still think ‘fuck pistol’ is one of the funniest terms you’ve ever sent me.”

 

I groan. “I still can’t believe you burned my eyes with the links you sent me after that.” I shudder at the thought. I inform the guys that she apparently decided she needed to do a search of the term and send me her findings. “I’ll spare you the dirty details, but I will say that a couple of those were just what it sounds like in different ways.”

 

“You know that Kyle helped me, right?”

 

I look at her in surprise. “He did not!” She nods wearing a smirk. “That hot asshole helped you burn my eyes?!” She snickers and nods some more. I growl, adding another person to my revenge list.

 

We take turns blowing the doll up. It takes a little longer, because we needed to tie off the dick first since we didn’t want him having a boner all night. It’d be funny as hell, but probably would get us in trouble. My beer has worn off by now, but I still can’t help the giggle that escapes during the tying process. Once it’s all inflated we get him dressed and, even though he has “hair” already, the wig just adds a little something more.  

 

“Aww! He looks so pretty!” I say, placing the wig just right. “All right. He’s good to go and so are we. Let’s get our karaoke on!”

 

We start walking again, but that hot asshole is unfortunately brought up again.

 

“Who’s Kyle?” I hear Edward ask.

 

“He’s one of Rose’s co-workers.”

 

“And Bella’s on-again-off-again,” Rose tacks on. “They’re currently on the off side of things.”

 

“Thanks, bestie, but I don’t think they care if I’m getting any or not.” I glare and she just shrugs. 

 

I’m thankful our destination isn’t much further. We round the corner and there it is. The Vegas Lounge is in northeast Minneapolis and is voted the best karaoke bar in the Twin Cities. With it being a Saturday night, the place is pretty full. Even though I’m afraid I won’t like this part of our night much, I’m excited to see what songs will be chosen and how they’ll be acted out. We get inside, find a table, and order our drinks with two orders of loaded potato skins and two orders of cheese bread.

 

Once the orders are placed, Rose drags me over to the giant book that holds all the songs they have. “I don’t care what you pick for your single, but we,” she waves her hand between the two of us, “have to do either ‘Show Stopper’ by Danity Kane or ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls, or something else.”

 

I laugh. “We do like cars—well, you more than me—but it’s still a great choice. ‘Wannabe,’ though, is definitely in the fun, no-fucks-given category. We could just do both, or I could do the Danity Kane one and you only help when needed?” She thinks it over while still flipping pages, then agrees that’ll be fine. I’m internally cheering right now. I’m a lot more comfortable singing alone if she’s next to me and not clear across the room. She finds her song and we make our way back to the table where our drinks now sit.

 

“Dude, I’m telling you, you have to do that one.” Riley says to Mike as we pull out our chairs.

 

“And what is that?” Rose asks just as I’m about to.

 

“He has to do ‘Like a Virgin’.” I laugh at the mental images that this conjures up. Poor Mike has his head on the table with his arm lying across holding his half-finished beer.

 

“Well, if you keep up your drinking pace, you’ll be too drunk to care,” I say once I’ve calmed down enough. Rose leans over to whisper in my ear.

 

“If that happens, we _have_ to somehow one-up it. Start thinking about songs that could work.” I smile and nod at her words. I can handle competition, even if it is karaoke.

 

The guys take their turns looking through the book and returning to the table to eat and drink. Meanwhile, karaoke has been happening for other people. Some are great and some not so great, but who really cares? This is supposed to be fun, not serious. I don’t know what the guys have picked and I don’t ask. I want to be surprised. I can’t have a great time if I expect things. Pretty soon we’re all tipsy enough to start our “performances.” Garrett and Edward decide to go first.

 

A guitar starts up, playing a few chords, and then Edward starts with Garrett chiming in on a few words.

 

“I'm the mother flippin' Rhymenocerous

My beats are fat and the birds are on my back

And I'm horny _(I'm horny)_

If you choose to proceed you will indeed concede

'Cause I hit you with my flow

The Wild Rhino Stampede

I'm not just wild, I'm trained, domesticated

I was raised by a rapper and rhino that dated

And subsequently procreated

That's how it goes

Here's the Hip-Hopapotamus

The hip hop hippo.”

 

**Garrett**

_“They call me the Hip-Hopapotamus_

_My lyrics are bottomless…”_

 

Garrett stops and clears his throat. We all laugh.

 

**Edward**

“Sometimes my rhymes are polite

Like ’Thank you for dinner, Ms. Wright

That was very delicious, good night‘

Sometimes they're obscene

Like a pornographic dream

NC-17 with ladies in a

Stream of margarine.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, yeah

Some margarine.”

 

Edward smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

**Garrett**

_“They call me the Hip-Hopapotamus_

_Flows that glow like phosphorous_

_Poppin' off the top of this esophagus_

_Rockin' this metropolis_

_I'm not a large water-dwelling mammal_

_Where did you get that preposterous hypothesis?_

_Did Steve tell you that, perchance?_

_Mmmph, Steve.”_

Garrett rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

 

**Edward**

“My rhymes and records they don't get played

Because my records and rhymes they don't get made

And if you rap like me you don't get paid

And if you roll like me you don't get laid.”

 

Edward shakes and bows his head like he’s sad.

 

**Garrett**

_“My rhymes are so potent that in this small segment,”_ he belts out, pointing out to the first couple rows in front of him,

_“I made all of the ladies in the area pregnant._

_Yes, sometimes my lyrics are sexist,_

_But you lovely bitches and hoes should know I'm trying to correct this.”_

 

**Edward and Garrett**

“Other rappers dis me

Say my rhymes are sissy

Why? _Why? Why?_

_What?_

_Why exactly?_

_What? Why?_

_Be more constructive with your feedback, please, why?_

_Why?”_

 

Both guys act confused, going back and forth on the whys and whats.

 

**Edward**

“Why, because I rap about reality?

Like me and my grandma drinking a cup of tea?

There ain't no party like my nana's tea party.” Edward has his index finger up and is moving his hand from side to side.  

“Hey! Ho!”

 

Edward and Garrett start to alternate with Edward going first, both bobbing their heads to the beat.

 

_“I'm the motherflippin'_

_I'm the motherflippin'_

_I'm the motherflippin'_

_Who's the motherflippin'?”_

_“Motherflippin,'_ ” they both say, ending their song and posing with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

 

We all stand up and clap and holler and whistle. They take a bow, step off stage, and walk back over to us, taking the seats.

 

“That was awesome, guys,” I say. “Who’s next?” Rose stands and practically rips me and Riley out of our seats, dragging us to the stage. “Rose, I don’t know if I’m drunk enough.” I actually whine.

 

“That’s fine. We’re doing ‘Barbie Girl’.” Her tone is final, so I sigh and give up. Poor Riley doesn’t have a choice either. This will be fun anyway.  She gets everything set up as we stand there waiting patiently. She’s by my side in no time and the music starts and Riley starts up, as he’s singing Ken’s part.

 

“Hi, Barbie!”

_“Hi, Ken!”_

“Do you wanna go for a ride?”

_“Sure, Ken!”_

“Jump in!”

 

Then both Rose and I sing the chorus with Riley jumping in.

 

_“_ _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

 

_“I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation.”_

 

Riley is so into this that it’s hard to keep a straight face and sing when I’m supposed to. It’s even harder when I realize the reason why Rose dragged him up here; he fits the Ken part so well! I can’t help myself and get just as into it as he is because it’s contagious. And of course this is Rosalie’s song and she’s nailing it—right down to the fluttering eyes and dramatic pouty face.

“Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_(uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_(uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)_ ”   


I’m really glad I’m basically a back-up singer because I’m having too much fun to concentrate on any other part.

_“Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.”_

 

Both Rose and I drop down and beg.

 

“Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: ‘I'm always yours’_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: ‘I'm always yours’_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_(uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)…”_

 

We continue to act like air-headed Barbies and soon it’s the end. I step back to give Rose and Riley the floor. They turn toward each other and take a step closer.

 

“ _Oh, I'm having so much fun!”_ She acts all bubbly and I’m so thankful that it’s not real her personality.

 

“Well Barbie,” he throws an arm over her shoulder, “we're just getting started.”

 

_“Oh, I love you Ken!”_

And just like that, they walk off stage.

 

I’m still standing at the back of the stage and I start laughing. I wasn’t expecting them to basically drop the mic and leave! I quickly follow them back to the table, laughing the whole way. “Oh my god, you guys! That was brilliant!” Everyone else at the table thinks so, too.

 

Some other people go and it seems like we’ve started a trend. Others, not all, are starting to go full out in their singing, although that could just be due to the flowing alcohol. Both “Wannabe” and “YMCA” are quickly scratched off and, sadly, so is “Respect.” Another guy did “The Real Slim Shady” and it was impressive.

 

We get more drinks and listen to all the others do their karaoke. Pretty soon I’m being hounded to do my solo, with everyone telling me, “Just go get it over with.” I decide that I’ve had enough alcohol that I can do this and tell Rose I don’t need her on this one; I’ve changed my song choice.

 

Everything gets set up and soon a Joan Jett and The Blackhearts tune starts. I move my shoulders forward and back to the beat along with my foot.

 

“We've been here too long

Tryin' to get along,

Pretendin' that you're oh so shy.

I'm a natural ma'am, doin' all I can

My temperature is runnin' high.”

 

 I fan myself like I’m sweating.

 

“Cry at night, no one in sight,” I make a fist and move it like I’m rubbing my eye and slowly shake my head. “An' we got so much to share. Talking's fine, if you got the time, but I ain't got the time to spare, yeah!  

“Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where?

Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah”

 

Each time I sing “touch” I place my hand somewhere on my body;  on my boobs, my ass … everywhere.

 

“Every girl an' boy needs a little joy

All you do is sit an' stare.

Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?

Run your fingers through my hair.”

 

I really do get on my knees and run my fingers through my hair, gripping it and pulling a chunk over my shoulder before standing up again.  

 

“My, my, my whiskey and rye; don't it make you feel so fine? Right or wrong don't it turn you on,” I swivel my hips, lowering myself into a slight crouch. “Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?”

 

“Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch? (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where?”

 

I start touching places again, the alcohol having freed my inhibitions.

 

“My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?

Touch you, touch me touch, everybody

You touch me, you know where, there

Oh yeah, oh, yeah.”

 

During the whole thing I start feeling bolder and when it’s done, I feel so much better that I don’t think I’d mind going again. I don’t though, since that would be selfish, and I think a couple of the guys are going after another one who’s not in our group.

 

Turns out all of the guys are going, not just two. I’m not sure what they have planned, but when they pick a song, it’s something I’d have never expected—at all.

 

If you saw the movie _Vampires Suck,_ then you’ll know what I’m talking about. They basically do a perfect copy of the “Raining Men” part, from the song right down to hip thrusts. I swear, Rose fell off her chair, almost taking me with her, and I about pee myself from laughing; I even snort. I don’t know if we can top that. Of course, I’m a bit tipsy so I can be persuaded into almost anything. Wait … no, I mean any song choice.

 

I must have said that out loud because Rose leans over and says I should be careful what I wish for. I shrug in response and ask if she has an idea of how we can top that. She smiles deviously and nods. I’ll admit that I’m slightly nervous, but I’m more excited, really. A few more people go before Rose takes my hand. I almost spill my beer, since I was taking a drink when she got up. Then I have to take it with me because she says, “Trust me, it’ll be a good thing.”

 

I bark out a laugh. She says that this will put their money where their mouths are and they won’t be expecting this. When I see her choice, I giggle and agree.

 

“This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you caught my attention”

 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chap Stick

I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it.”

 

We continue the song and I’m starting to wonder what Rose has up her sleeve. The woman acts on impulse sometimes, so I don’t always know what’s going to happen. I try not to worry about it, but I hope she doesn’t really kiss me. I know we’re not related, but still.

 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it.”

 

At the very end of the song Rose grabs my face with both hands, putting both her thumbs over my lips and kisses me—or rather, her thumbs. She turns us so no one can see our faces. We’ve done this once before, a long time ago, so I’m really glad she decided on that and not actually doing it. This fake kiss lasts around five seconds, or maybe I’m too inebriated to tell time correctly. She pulls away and there’s still hoots and hollers. Our movie star friends are standing up and applauding our performance, giving us whistles. We take a bow and walk off laughing.

 

“Yo, that was hot!” both Garrett and Mike say at the same time.

 

Edward pushes Mike to make him go up next. Mike had ordered a tequila shot, one for all of us, just minutes before. He throws his back, picks up “blow Ed,” and jogs up there. I’m slightly stunned that he took the doll with him and I’m not sure if he’s super eager to go or if he just wants to get it over with. He borrows a chair from one of the tables by the stage, puts it next to him and sits the doll on it.

 

“Oh, my god. No,” I laugh out. “He’s going to sing to it. Wait, what song is he supposed to do again?”

 

“Like a Virgin!” As soon as the words are out the music starts up.  

 

“I made it through the wilderness.

Somehow I made it through.

Didn't know how lost I was,

Until I found you.”

 

Mike points straight at the doll.

 

“I was beat, incomplete.

I'd been had, I was sad and blue.

But you made me feel, yeah, you made me feel,” he sings, running a finger down the dolls face, “shiny and new.”

 

“Like a virgin; touched for the very first time.” He puts his whole hand on the dolls’ crotch, then whips his head back and looks out into the crowd,

 

“Like a virgin; when your heart beats.

Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last”

 

“You're so fine and you're mine,” he sings, kneeling down on one knee next to it.

“Make me strong, yeah you make me bold,” Mike makes a muscle with his arm, then drapes across the back of the chair.

“Oh your love thawed out.

Yeah, your love thawed out.

What was scared and cold”

 

“Like a virgin…”

 

Mike gets so into the song that he nearly pulls the tied-off dick out from inside the sweatpants. The guys are laughing and cheering him on, but not nearly as much as me and Rose. This is by far the funniest shit I have ever witnessed, apart from the “Raining Men” set.

 

Throughout the rest of our night, Rose and I go again and sing Danity Kane’s “Show Stopper,” while Riley and Mike sing “Dick in a Box” from _The Lonely Island_. Edward and I are so drunk we take on “I Touch Myself” by The Divinyls. Edward does a solo next, doing “The Bad Touch” from the Bloodhound Gang, with Rose helping in the chorus. Riley also does a solo and busts out “Pretty Fly (For a White Guy).”

 

There’s so much happening that I can’t remember everything, but I do know that our last is our biggest. All of us—myself, Rose, Edward, Mike, Riley, and Garrett—get up to do “The Humpty Dance.” The guys trade off singing, we girls do the background, and all of us dance. I feel like the stage is bending with our weight, but that might just be the alcohol. By the time we’re done and leaving, it’s after one-thirty in the morning.

 

Rose, in all her drunken glory, calls a cab big enough for all of us. We’re all still so drunk and I start getting sad that the night’s ending. I had such a great time with these guys and I really want another day. All of a sudden, SMACK! Rose’s hand connects with the back of my head … hard.

 

“Ow! The fuck wazz tha’ for?” I slur out, rubbing my now sore head. I giggle because the last time I had a sore head was from my headboard. Then I groan because my hot asshole was the one who gave it to me. And gave it to me good, he did. Fuck, now I’m horny. A whimper escapes with my pout.

 

“To make you not go depressing and shit on me.” Oh, right, I asked a question.

 

“Ew, gross Rose. I love you, but I’m not in to that.” I think I see someone’s head whip around to look at me, but I can’t tell who it is.

 

“Oh, my god!” She smacks me again and again in my arm. “Ew, ew, ew!”

 

“Ow! Fuck! Stop hitting me, bitch. Sex bruises only!” Annnnnd I’m back to wanting.

 

“I am never getting you this drunk again.” She says shaking her head. How the fuck did that not make her dizzy? I am just by watching. “You all can crash in our room, if you’d like?” It’s a question, but sounds like a statement to me.

 

I hum in agreement and nod slightly. I lean over to my left, laying my head on someone’s shoulder. I can smell the tequila—from our last shot after our group number—on his breath, along with something else I can’t put my finger on. It smells good and I want a taste. I shift in my seat a little and cross my right leg over my left for a little friction and so that I don’t mount whoever this is. I must be sobering up if I’m restraining myself. Nah, who am I kidding? We’re technically in public and I will never be drunk enough to be an exhibitionist.

 

We get to the hotel entrance and get out. I realize I was leaning on Edward when Rose pulls on my arm to sit me up. We get out and stumble our way to the elevator. I trip over my own foot, but am saved from face-planting into the door by Edward’s arm encircling my waist and pulling me back against him to steady me. I sigh, because really, it’s nice and he’s nice and he smells good and I’m going to be dreaming about him for sure now. I laugh, slightly embarrassed because I’m rambling in my head, thankfully, and I’m intoxicated in more than one way.

 

Inside the elevator, Rose leans on me as I’m still in Edward’s grasp and leaning on him. The elevator dings and the doors open, revealing an empty hallway, thankfully. Rose tries to open the door and I find it rather funny and can’t stop my giggles. Maybe I was wrong about her state of intoxication.

 

_Wow. Do I always use bigger words when I’m drunk?_

 

Riley tries to help but his hand is slapped away. “I’m a big girl.” Rosalie says.

 

Finally, after a few more tries, she gets the door open and poor Riley, who was drunkenly leaning on the door for support, nearly falls on his face. We start laughing and it’s apparently so funny to me that I snort, which then sets me and Rose off harder. I stumble my way to the bathroom so I don’t actually pee my pants.

 

Back out in the room, I sit on the couch next to Edward again. I can’t help it; he smells good and I want to be around him as much as possible. Besides, he’s sexy as fuck. Who wouldn’t want to be next to the man when he looks like he does and smells delicious? Maybe I could just lick his face? Oooh, or better yet, he could lick me! I have to bite my bottom lip hard to keep from smiling so big at the awesomeness that would hold.

 

“I have the munchies,” Mike says, bringing me out of my own little world.

 

I huff out a laugh. “Did you smoke something and I missed it?”

 

“No. I just get slightly hungry when I’m drunk.”

 

“Well, we do have a microwave and there’s a few bags of popcorn in the cupboard. We could put on a movie?” Rose asks and I want to kiss her. They all agree and we pick the movie _The Other Guys_ and settle in.

 

~ONatH~

 

I wake up with an arm draped over my middle. I mumble out, “The fuck?” I open my eyes and see a clothed chest not one inch from my face. I pull back enough to look up at the face the chest belongs to.

 

Edward Cullen is lying with me and his arm is holding me. Did I—we—do something last night and I don’t remember? I try to roll over but realize a little too late that I can’t. If you’ve ever fallen off a couch because you didn’t know you were on a couch in the first place, then you know what I mean. I wish I could punish the floor, but I think it’s been hurt enough by me, and I by it.

 

I groan, “Hi floor. Nice to meet you.” I sit up and rub my hands down my face. My head hurts.

 

“Morning.” Edward’s voice startles me and I look at him shyly. “Don’t worry, nothing happened.”

 

I sigh, relieved. “No offense, but that’s great.” He raises an eyebrow when I chance a peek. “I’d want to remember it,” I explain with a shrug. He chuckles a little.

 

“Oh, you’d remember.”

 

I’m saved from answering with a sort of witty comment by Rosalie groaning and getting up to use the bathroom. I sigh and stand up to stretch my muscles. I walk to our room and find some comfortable clothes to change into. I _really_ need to pee, so I’m praising Jesus that as soon as I open our bedroom door, Rosalie opens the bathroom. I rush inside and do my business and change. When I look in the mirror I groan and pout because I have sex hair and I still have my make-up on from last night. I quickly take out a wipe and clean my face off, then splash some water on it for a rinse. A couple drops of moisturizer after I dry off and I’m good.

 

When I get out, I see that everyone else is now awake and Garrett rushes past me and closes the bathroom door.

 

“There’s a Caribou Coffee across the street. Anyone want something before we all go back to reality? I’ll buy.” I ask because coffee is a must for Rose and me every morning, especially with hangovers.

 

“I’ll go with,” Rose says, coming in from the bedroom. She turns to the guys. “What do you want?” They rattle off their choices and we get Garrett’s once he’s available.

 

Rose and I don’t really talk much on our coffee run. The light and sounds around us are painful enough. We get the coffees and choice foods and carry them back. I feel worn out already. When we get in the room, Mike is on the phone and the TV is on. The guys get up and come over, grabbing their caffeinated drinks and pastries. Mike hangs up and sighs with laugh.

 

“Well, tune in to TMZ tonight. Apparently, there’s video of our karaoke performances.”

 

I pale and look at Rose in fear. Despite her hangover, she laughs at me. I grumble, saying that she’s going to pay for this dearly. I’ll start planning when I’m more awake and sober. “Do you know which ones will be on it?”

 

He shakes his head. “Mine with the doll for sure. I’m not sure if there’s more than that.”

 

“Hmm, yeah, I think I’m going to be keeping that doll after all,” Rose says just before taking a drink. Then she smiles and gasps, her eyes get big and bright. “I’ll give it its own chair in my office at home!”

 

“You going to build a shrine, too?” Mike asks. She thinks about out it and then nods, saying that she just might.

 

Pretty soon the guys need to leave, but not before promises of staying in contact. They need to go back to their movie locations, even if they’ve just wrapped filming for that third _Moonlight_ movie. I guess they have to go back for a couple reshoots or voice-overs or something. And Rose and I? Well, she gets to work on her review or whatever she was here for, and I get to go back to being a receptionist, having an on-again-off-again relationship with a boring but hot asshole, and daydreaming.

 

One thing’s for sure: I will never forget the night I had with my best friend and what her connections provided. And I will never forget the very popular people that became my friends that night.

 

**The End**

 

**A/N:** For the sake of this fic, the following was changed (Not including names):

As far as I know, by looking at google maps, there is no Hilton close to the University of MN Twin Cities where the Vegas Lounge is near. I have never been to the Vegas Lounge so I don’t know what menu items they have either. All bars in MN close at 2 AM. I have never found a Spencer’s outside of a mall and they also don’t have wigs. They have hair accessories, but no wigs. I am not a good singer and I think I may be tone deaf, lol. I don’t sing outside of my home or car and I never sing without the radio or any other music player; unless to entertain my kids or to be crazy around my hubby, the musical one. And I don’t know if there is a Caribou Coffee, let alone a Starbucks, across the street from this Hilton.

And I suggest you listen to the first karaoke song if you’ve never heard it! I think it’ll add to visual! ;P 


End file.
